Inevitablemente inevitable
by Freya.twentythree
Summary: "Todos los lobos de la manada de sienten, en cierta manera,  atraídos por ella. Es instinto, Leah, incluso tu propio hermano puede llegar a sentir deseos puramente sexuales hacia ti" Una historia diferente
1. Chapter 1: Inconsciencia

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí. He cambiado cosas, así que no se corresponderá mucho con el libro, sólo es una idea que se me pasó por la mente._

_No sé si meteré a los vampiros en la historia, ya que quería hacer algo diferente y centrarme sólo en lo que serían los lobos. _

_No sé que saldrá de esto..xD Y nada más, espero que disfruten de la lectura, del mismo modo que yo disfruté escribiéndolo. _

Capítulo 1: Inconsciencia

Era de noche y hacía bastante frío para estar en el mes de mayo. Un frío que ella no podía notar. Leah estaba tumbada, completamente desnuda, en medio del bosque de la reserva. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. La pierna izquierda le sangraba considerablemente, y no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para curarse la herida. Estaba débil. No se había alimentado bien los últimos cuatro días, no había dormido más de veinte minutos y había salido herida en una pelea. No tenía fuerzas para transformarse en loba. No podía hacer nada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sólo quería dormir. No sabía si porque tenía sueño o porque su cuerpo ya no daba más de sí.

Era fuerte, no tanto como los lobos de la manada, pero era más fuerte de lo normal. Y su fuerza la había abandonado. Se encogió sobre sí misma, inclinándose hacia la derecha. Los párpados se le cerraron completamente y cayó en un profundo sueño, que fue interrumpido un rato después por unas pisadas. Nunca dormía tranquila, sus sentidos siempre alerta, siempre esperando.

-¡He encontrado a Leah!- gritó su hermano pequeño, Seth. Abrió los ojos un poco, lo suficiente para poder verle. Estaba de pie frente a ella, con sólo unos pantalones puestos. Él tampoco tenía sentido del frío.- ¿Tenéis algo para cubrirla? Está desnuda… ¡No mires, Embry!- Tuvo ganas hasta de reírse. Movió un poco sus entumecidos brazos para taparse los pechos. Notó algo suave cubriéndole el cuerpo. Miró a Jacob, el Alfa, acuclillándose frente a ella.

-¿Quién te ha mordido, Leah?- Se mostraba preocupado y enfurecido. La mandíbula la tenía tensa. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con Leah, pero era la Beta en la manada, se sentía irremediablemente atado a ella. Al verla tan débil, tan…rota. No sabía qué hacer. Mataría al que la hubiese herido.

-Sam…-El débil quejido del hombre que la había herido de esa forma salió de sus labios. Si Jacob no hubiese tenido el oído tan desarrollado, probablemente, no la habría escuchado. La furia lo envolvió y apretó la mandíbula para no ponerse a maldecir al anterior Alfa de la manada. Siempre pensó que Leah era una estúpida al estar saliendo con él, el cual se acostaba cada noche con la prima de Leah, Emily. Leah tenía el olfato muy desarrollado y podía oler claramente el efluvio de Emily cada día en casa de Sam, pero prefería no pensar nada hasta no verlos con sus propios ojos.

Jacob cogió a Leah en sus brazos, envuelta en la manta que había traído Quil y empezó a alejarse del lugar. Los chicos los siguieron.

-Me la llevaré a mi casa, a tu madre le entrará el pánico si la ve así.- Explicó, mirando a Seth.

-Voy contigo.

-No.- La respuesta tajante de Jake silenció las quejas de Seth. No podía contradecir al Alfa, su naturaleza lobuna se lo impedía.

Caso aparte era Leah, que desobedecía cada orden de Jacob, simplemente por fastidiar. Nadie sabía cómo podía decirle "no" sin que su cuerpo instintivamente obedeciera. Aunque también estaba la duda del por qué una mujer podía transformarse en loba. Según los más antiguos de la reserva, jamás hubo una mujer lobo, aunque el abuelo de Quil prefería no hablar de ello.

El Alfa llevó a la chica hasta su casa y la tumbó en su cama. Jacob se había ido a vivir solo sin tener, realmente, otra opción. Le había costado dejar a su padre, pero como Alfa tenía que quedarse en la casa que le pertenecía por excelencia. Era una casa de madera bastante grande, demasiado grande para él solo.

Se quedó mirando a la mujer frente a él por un largo tiempo. Los párpados completamente cerrados y sus largas pestañas descansando al inicio de sus mejillas, su brillante cabello negro extendido por la almohada y, sólo por un segundo, se sintió sexualmente atraído por ella. Tuvo la necesidad de despertarla, quitarle la única prenda que la tapaba y hacerle el amor.

Pensamiento que le incomodó. Llevaba unas semanas pensando así sobre ella. Se dio un golpe a sí mismo y suspiró. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella, tan sólo era Leah.

Asegurándose que no había nadie alrededor de la casa, salió dispuesto a encontrar a Sam, lo cual no era especialmente difícil ya que estaría revolcándose en la cama con Emily.

Golpeó una sola vez la puerta y Sam salió sólo con un pantalón. Jacob no aguantó y, agarrándolo por el cuello, lo estampó contra la pared.

-¿Vas a matarme, Jacob? ¿Vas a acabar con un compañero tuyo por una mujer?- preguntó Sam, con la voz entrecortada por el agarre de Jake.

-Tú no eres nada para mí.- Apretó el agarre con furia. Sam intentaba respirar inútilmente. El aire se estaba acabando.

-…conciencia…-es lo único que Jacob escuchó. Lo soltó. Sam empezó a coger todo el aire que podía, disfrutando el poder volver a respirar.

-Está bien, Sam, no te mataré.- Una sonrisa surcó los labios del hombre jadeando.- Pero te vas de La Push. Te expulso de aquí. Vete y no vuelvas.

-Tú no puedes hacerme esto…- sus ojos de abrieron como platos. Jacob no podía echarle de su hogar.

-Esas son las consecuencias de tus actos.- Jacob se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Sabía que Sam no podría atacarle por detrás, le había dado una orden, y tendría que irse de la reserva si no quería ser asesinado por un grupo de hombres-lobo furiosos.

-Poco a poco, Jacob. No importa lo mucho que quieras ignorarlo, Leah no te es indiferente.- Jacob se paró bruscamente ante las palabras de Sam. – No puedes hacer nada. ¡Jódete!

El Alfa se transformó en lobo haciendo jirones su ropa. Miró a Sam, retándole. Él sólo agachó la cabeza.

Jacob se alejó corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2: Rememorando

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí. Espero que disfruten leyéndola ^^

Capítulo 2: Rememorando.

Leah despertó jadeante.

Tenía todo el cuerpo bañado en sudor y el pelo mojado. Se apartó la gruesa manta que la tapaba descubriendo que estaba desnuda. Miró a su alrededor; ese no era su cuarto.

Se incorporó dándose cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Jacob.

Todo olía a él.

Se enfureció. Entonces todas las imágenes de los últimos cuatro días se arremolinaron en su mente, mareándola.

_Estaba harta de no poder mantener sus pensamientos para ella misma cuando se transformaba, así que se fue de la reserva, lo más lejos que pudo._

_Estuvo vagando durante cuatro días, sin preocuparse de dormir ni de casi comer. _

_El primer día visitó al abuelo de Quil, necesitaba respuestas, pero el viejo sólo le dijo "aún no estás preparada"._

_El resto de los días no hizo nada. Tan sólo vagar y maldecir al abuelo. _

_El cuarto día volvió a La Push, echaba, en cierto modo, de menos a su ¿novio?_

_No sabía como llamarlo._

_La puerta estaba encajada, así que entró sin llamar, encontrándolo tumbado en el suelo, desnudo, con su prima Emily brincando encima de él, también desnuda._

_Realmente ya lo sabía, y todos lo sabían, lo leía en sus mentes cada vez que se transformaban pero prefería estar ciega._

_**Hacerse**__ la ciega._

_Seguía saliendo con Sam porque quería que al menos algo en su vida fuera normal. _

_Los ojos le empezaron a escocer._

_Sam se apartó rápidamente de Emily, cubriéndose con una manta. _

_-¿Por qué, Sam? ¿Por qué estabas conmigo, si amas a Emily?- le preguntó. Ella conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de ambos, pero la respuesta de Sam no la entendió._

_-Porque no quiero que Jacob te toque.- No supo por qué realmente, pero la respuesta estúpida la enfureció. _

_Se olvidó, enseguida, de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

_Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblarle y entró en fase. Tenía los ojos fijos en Sam, el cual también se transformó. "Hijo de puta" gritó en la mente de él. Se abalanzó contra el lobo sin pensárselo, pero Sam tenía muchos más años que ella y mucha más experiencia en combate. La estampó contra el suelo y ella intentó escapar, al hacerlo Sam la agarró por la pata trasera y le mordió. Un terrible dolor la recorrió. _

_Huyó. _

"_Eso es para que no me olvides" habló en su mente._

Volvió a la realidad y se miró la pierna, apenas una cicatriz.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó por la habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer? Las tripas no dejaban de sonar. Se levantó de la cama y rebuscó en los cajones de Jake hasta encontrar una camiseta que la cubriera. Bajó al salón, encontrándose con Jacob tumbado en el sofá cambiando distraídamente de canal.

-Buenos días- saludó. Ella lo ignoró y se fue casi corriendo a la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico y sacó una botella con zumo de naranja. Bebió directamente del bote, mientras abría un mueble sacando toda clase de dulces, engulléndolos.

Tenía muchísima hambre.

Jacob se rió bajo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Te vas a poner como una vaca.

-Vete a la mierda- dijo ella en un momento en el que no tenía comida en la boca. Jake la recorrió con la mirada, no pudo evitarlo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta suya negra dejando al descubierto la perfecta piel cobriza de sus largas piernas. La boca se le hizo agua y volvió a maldecirse mentalmente. ¿Por qué se sentía así con ella? Agradeció ser el Alfa, así cuando se transformara en lobo, el resto de la manada no conocería sus pensamientos hacia ella.(1)

Leah acabó de comer cuando se sintió realmente llena.

-Tu hermano te trajo anoche ropa, está en el sofá- Leah pasó por su lado hacia el salón, recogió la ropa y se metió en el baño.

Seth era gilipollas.

Tenían que ir al instituto y le había llevado un top negro y unos pantalones de cuero. Le entraron ganas de tenerlo enfrente para estrangularlo. Se vistió rápidamente y se miró al espejo.

Tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal, y los ojos hinchados de dormir. Se pasó un peine por el pelo, intentando domarlo inútilmente. Salió del baño y Jacob la esperaba en la entrada de la casa; llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga corta.

Estaba sexy. Jake siempre estaba sexy.

Bufó. Procuraría no pensar en ello mientras estuviese transformada, odiaba ser la única chica y tenía que encontrar la manera de esconder sus pensamientos.

Los dos jóvenes salieron por la puerta y Leah se sentó en la parte trasera de la moto de Jake mientras que él se sentaba delante. Le extrañó que Leah no le pidiese conducirla ella.

Llegaron al instituto y el resto del grupo les esperaba en la entrada. En cuanto Leah se bajó de la moto, Seth corrió a abrazarla.

-Me alegro de que estés bien…

-Estoy bien, pero tengo una mala leche que no me la quita nadie, Seth, ¿de verdad crees que esta es ropa para venir a clase?- Todos la miraron. Seth se sonrojó y se golpeó mentalmente al pensar que su hermana se veía realmente bien así vestida. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esos pensamientos hacia ella? Era su hermana, por dios.

La cara de desconcierto no pasó desapercibida para Jacob.

Las clases pasaron normales, y a la hora del almuerzo Leah se acercó a Jacob y, sin que éste se diese cuenta (demasiado ocupado ligando con una chica rubia) le quitó las llaves de la moto del bolsillo. Se fue casi corriendo, lo que no esperaba es que Jake también se dirigía al aparcamiento.

Loren no era muy interesante, en realidad, pero era mona. No dejaba de hablar de su ropa, su maquillaje y su todo.

Jacob no la estaba escuchando, tan sólo fingía que lo hacía. Le pidió que la acompañara a su coche para recoger unos apuntes y él no se negó. Al llegar escuchó el rugido de una moto, un ruido que le sonaba muy familiar.

-Hija de puta- maldijo, tocándose el bolsillo donde metió sus llaves, y viendo a Leah alejarse a toda pastilla calle abajo montada en su moto.

Volvió a maldecirla.

….

(1): Como Jacob es el Alfa pues pensé que podría tener "habilidades" especiales… a eso viene que el resto de la manada no pueda leer sus pensamientos. Como ya dije, hay cosas que no se corresponden con el libro.

Estaba un poco triste porque no me dejaban reviews, así que agradezco a Lobita y a Casy por dejarme los primeros y por eso subo el segundo

Gracias por leer la historia.


	3. Chapter 3: Explicaciones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si ^^

Capítulo 3: Explicaciones

Dejó, poco a poco, de meterle puño a la moto, frenando suavemente. Estaba en el límite de la reserva, donde se encontraba una pequeña casita de madera, alejada de todo.

Se bajó de la moto de Jake y dio una pequeña vuelta rodeando la casa. Se sentó en una de las grandes piedras planas que sobresalían del suelo y fijó su vista en el horizonte. Cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente por la boca.

No sería tan malo, ¿no? Sólo necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que entendiera qué le pasaba, una persona que le diese respuestas a las infinitas preguntas que tenía.

Se levantó de la piedra y estiró los brazos. Tenía que estar relajada, tenía que aparentar tranquilidad, tenía que fingir _estar preparada_.

Repitió la frase unas cuantas veces, intentando que sonara creíble en su mente, pero Leah no estaba preparada. No sabía qué le diría el anciano, si es que le decía algo. Tenía un dilema. Un gran dilema.

No se lo pensó más, cogió aire y entró en la casa, la cual tenía la puerta abierta de par en par. Un anciano estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo un partido de fútbol muy entusiasmado. Posó la mirada en la, ya mujer, parada frente a él. Estaba muy seria.

-Estoy preparada.- Las palabras sonaron más convincentes al decirlas en voz alta, y efectivamente, estaba preparada.

El viejo Quil no dudó de ello y sabía que no podía negarle más cosas a la testaruda Leah, así que palmeó el asiento a su lado. La chica se sentó sin apartar la mirada de él, temiendo que se escapase.

-Lo que voy a contarte ahora determinará tu fututo, Leah, y sé que no te gustará.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Sabía que no iba a gustarle.

- No puedes cambiar tu destino y, pase lo que pase, ocurrirá.- el anciano cogió aire para comenzar con su relato, un relato que cambiaría la vida de ella.- No hay muchas mujeres lobo. A decir verdad ha habido poquísimas a lo largo de la historia, Leah. Nadie sabe quién puede ser, nadie sabe cuando ocurrirá, pero cuando lo hace es un milagro. Esas mujeres son las que hacen que la raza siga hacia delante.

Leah miraba al anciano confusa, no tenía idea de qué intentaba decirle realmente, pero aguardó y él prosiguió.

-Cuando un lobo y una humana tienen un hijo hay un 10% de probabilidades de que tenga el gen que lo convierte en lobo. Cuando un lobo y una loba tienen un hijo es 100% seguro que tendrá el gen.

-¿Qué intentas decirme con esto?

-Tranquila, poco a poco entenderás todo, pero ahora viene la parte que no te gustará. En cada generación hubo una sola loba, las pocas veces que las hubo, y todos los lobos de la manada se sienten, en cierta manera, atraídos por ella. Es instinto, Leah, incluso tu propio hermano puede llegar a sentir deseos puramente sexuales hacia ti.- Se le puso la cara blanca y los ojos se le abrieron como platos.- Pero la loba, desde que nace, tiene un destino y un _dueño. _El Alfa siempre la reclamará como suya.

Leah se atragantó con su propia saliva.

Las palabras retumbaron en su mente unos segundos antes de poder articular palabra.

-¿¡Qué!-exclamó, contrariada.

-Jacob, quiera o no, va a reclamarte como suya. Es su instinto animal. Y tú, quieras o no, te entregarás a él.

-No…no entiendo…-balbuceaba la chica, se estaba asustando.

-¿Nunca te ha extrañado que todos los miembros de la manada tengan que obedecer al Alfa y tú puedes elegir?- ella asintió- Pues eso es porque del mismo modo en que él es tu dueño, tú eres su dueña.

Jacob no puede vivir sin ti, Leah, y tú no puedes vivir sin él. Él te da órdenes, pero tú eres libre de acatarlas o no porque tienes un derecho sobre él que ni su propio padre tiene.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Jacob será mi…pareja?-La idea la repudiaba. Se sentía atraída por Jacob, como cualquier otra chica, pero no llegaba a tanto…

-Hasta que la muerte os separe.- El viejo rió por su propia gracia, ella no.- Leah no podréis controlarlo. Es inevitable. Acabarás sintiéndote tan atraída por él que darías tu propia vida si eso lo salvase. Viviréis y moriréis juntos, ya que cuando uno de los dos muera, el otro no podrá sobrevivir.

No le gustó demasiado la idea de no poder vivir en un mundo sin él. Estaba empezando a dudar de las palabras de Quil.

-Entonces él sólo se sentirá atraído por instinto, realmente le soy indiferente.

-Se va a obsesionar contigo, no podrá estar más de un par de horas sin ti, te necesitará a cada instante, no tendrá ojos para nadie más que para ti… todo eso hará que acabe enamorándose completamente de ti, Leah.

-No- Leah se levantó, enfurecida- Tan sólo es la estupidez de… _la cosa_ esta que tenemos. Jacob jamás me amará y por supuesto, yo jamás le amaré.

-No te precipites, no es como piensas. Lo irás entendiendo poco a poco…

-¡Sólo será atracción sexual y por culpa de esa atracción no podré estar nunca con ningún otro hombre!

El tono de voz de ella se elevaba mientras hablaba. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta hecha una furia. La cerró de un portazo y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No pudo controlar la transformación. Su boca empezó a ensancharse y mostró unos feroces dientes, se le alargó la nariz convirtiéndola en un hocico, las piernas y brazos se transformaron en patas y toda su piel se cubrió de pelo gris.

Estaba cabreada, muy cabreada.

Corrió por el bosque unos cuantos minutos a la máxima velocidad que sus patas le dejaban. Se paró de golpe al ver justo delante de ella al causante, en parte, de su enfado. Un enorme lobo con el pelaje marrón-rojizo.

La taladraba con la mirada.

Leah gruñó y se abalanzó contra él, acción que Jacob esperaba. Dejó que Leah cargara su frustración contra él, dejó que ella le empujase al suelo y quedase por encima de él, dejó que ella se cansase al intentar arañarle mientras él la esquivaba sin esfuerzo. La rabia la invadía, pero también las lágrimas.

-_¿Qué coño te pasa?_-Habló él en su mente.

-_¡Todo es culpa tuya!_- Entonces, sin que ella quisiese, todos sus pensamientos fueron leídos por el Alfa. Jacob vislumbró toda la conversación que Leah había mantenido con Quil.

Sintió cada emoción que ella había experimentado; desconcierto, sorpresa, miedo y, por último, furia. -_¡No me leas la mente, joder! No me leas la mente…-_La última frase se oyó en su cabeza como un jadeo. La dura de Leah estaba llorando. Entonces a la mente de Jacob vinieron las imágenes del encuentro de Leah con Sam; alegría, decepción, locura y furia.

Siempre acababa echa una furia.

Jacob dejó que el recuerdo de Sam y él llegase a la mente de ella. Ambos entendieron el significado de las palabras de Sam. Leah le miró, se apartó de él y salió corriendo por el bosque. Jacob se quedó mirándola. Aún estaba sorprendido por todo lo que el abuelo de Leah había confesado. Se transformó en humano y se colocó los pantalones que había llevado enganchado en la pata trasera.

Llamó a la puerta de la casita de madera. El viejo Quil la abrió.

-Tenemos que hablar.

….

Gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews! :D

Y nada, aquí acaba otro capítulo, tengo alguno más escrito, pero faltan detalles y a eso me dedico en la semana, voy añadiendo cosas y quitando muchas otras.

Espero que la historia siga gustando, y en este capítulo se cuenta lo importante de la historia, lo que pensé un día y de ahí salió esta historia.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4: Celos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Capítulo 4: Celos

Leah se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando sonó el despertador. Se levantó de la cama con un terrible dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior se la había pasado vagando por los bosques, intentando no encontrarse con ninguno de la manada, no quería que viesen en su mente lo que había ocurrido.

Estuvo toda la noche en el límite del bosque, alejada de todos, pensando en todo lo que había descubierto.

No sabía qué hacer.

Tan sólo tenía que mantenerse alejada de Jacob, pero también estaban el resto de los chicos y no podría evitarlos para siempre.

Se vistió rápidamente sin preocuparse en qué ponerse, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y bajó a desayunar. Una de las cosas que le agradaba de ser una loba era que por mucho que comiese, nunca engordaba. Se le había desarrollado rápidamente el cuerpo formándole curvas y pechos.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando entró en la cocina, Seth estaba sentado allí con una bandeja de tostadas frente a él. Se sentó en la silla frente a su hermano y untó mantequilla en una tostada. Seth la miraba con el cejo fruncido. Leah suspiró y dejó la tostada y el cuchillo en el plato.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer? Últimamente no sales con nosotros.- La miraba un poco triste. Se había acostumbrado a que ella siempre estuviese con ellos.

-Intento tener una vida, enano.- Engulló un par de tostadas y salió fuera colgándose la mochila al hombro.

Fue andando hacia el instituto, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo mismo.

Entró por la parte del aparcamiento y lo primero que vio fue a Jacob enredando uno de sus dedos en un mechón de pelo de la rubia con la que estuvo el día anterior, Loren.

La chica sonreía y se pegaba a él, intentando tener un contacto más _íntimo_. Leah apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. La mandíbula empezó a dolerle por aguantar las ganas de gritar.

No quería reaccionar así, pero no podía controlar _los celos _que la invadían.

Porque por mucho que odiara reconocerlo, estaba celosa.

Sintió una mirada sobre él y reconoció el olor de Leah flotando por el aire. Desvió la mirada en su dirección y la vio parada en medio del aparcamiento, mirándolos.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Loren, la cual parecía una lapa imposible de separar de su cuerpo.

Se acercó más a ella y la besó. No pudo evitar mirar en la dirección dónde se encontraba Leah, pero ella había desaparecido.

Los labios de Loren no dejaban de moverse sobre los suyos. Centró su atención de nuevo en la rubia, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca.

Hacía eso por Leah, y por él mismo. No podía dejar que, de ninguna manera, surgieran sentimientos hacia la loba. Tenía que mantener la cabeza ocupada, tenía que concentrarse en la rubia.

Sí. Dejar de pensar.

Leah prosiguió su camino hacia dentro del instituto respirando profundamente. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

A la derecha se posicionó Embry a la izquierda Quil.

-¿Sois mis guardaespaldas o qué?- Preguntó divertida.

-Algo así- Quil le sonrió y la alegría de Leah se esfumó en cuanto notó la mirada ardiente del chico en su cuerpo.

No podría aguantar eso mucho tiempo.

Dan, un chico rubio de piel blanca que había llegado de Australia hacía un par de años se acercó a ellos.

-Leah, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Desde que llegó se había convertido en el típico chico malo, pero por debajo de Jacob, que todos le tenían una especie de respeto que nadie entendía. Embry gruñó fulminando a Dan con la mirada.

-Tranquilo chico-bromeó Leah acariciándole el pelo. Embry ronroneó y ella se asustó. Estaba siendo realmente difícil vivir con ello.- Claro, Dan.- Se alejó con el rubio hacia un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de sus amigos.

-No hemos hablado mucho y siempre quise conocerte. Siempre vas con Jake y da un poco de miedo acercarse a ti- Dan rió- pero, bueno, me gustaría conocerte más a fondo… ya sabes…-Le dedicó una sonrisa sexy que la hizo reír.

Leah estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta, pero Jacob se paró en el lugar donde se habían quedado Quil y Embry, con Loren colgada de su cuello.

Se dejó caer en la pared, mirando a Jacob fijamente. Éste le devolvió la mirada.

-Claro, me encantaría- mintió, mirando a Dan a los ojos. Él sonrió, la agarró por la nuca y estampó sus labios con los de ella.

No pudo evitar mirar la cara de desconcierto de Jake y sonrió interiormente.

Ella también sabía jugar a ese juego.

Dan se separó de ella y la agarró por la cintura. Se fueron abrazados hacia dentro captando la mirada de muchos.

Leah no era muy conocida por estar saliendo con chicos, es más, la mayoría de sus compañeros pensaban que era lesbiana por no haber _sucumbido_ a ninguno de sus amigos.

Jacob estaba bastante cabreado en clase de literatura viendo a Leah y Dan tonteando. Odiaba escuchar las risitas de su amiga y odiaba ver como Dan la tocaba continuamente.

¿Es que no podía mantener las manos quietas? Tuvo que calmarse a sí mismo unas cuantas veces para no saltar encima de ese estúpido y matarlo a puñetazos.

Él había empezado ese… _juego_, pero se le fue de las manos en cuanto vio a Leah en brazos de otro. Nunca pensó que ocurriría eso.

Estaba celoso y le importaba una mierda reconocerlo. Era débil ante ella. Las palabras del viejo Quil se habían quedado grabadas en su mente, pero sabía que aunque él no hubiese dicho nada, que aunque no supiesen nada de esa estúpida historia, estaría igualmente celoso por ver a Leah, a _su _Leah en brazos de otro.

Volvió a la realidad por culpa de Embry, pero le agradeció mentalmente. La situación se le iba de las manos y no quería tener esos pensamientos tan posesivos.

Se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

-Jacob… ¡Jake!-Exclamó Embry. Jake le miró interrogante.- ¿Vamos esta noche a la fiesta de la playa?-él se encogió de hombros para seguir mirando descaradamente a la pareja sentada a su frente. - ¡Leah!- llamó Embry. Ésta se volteó.- ¿Vas a la fiesta de esta noche?

-Sí- respondió y se volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir con el papelón de su vida. No le gustaba que la manosearan tanto, pero quería enfadar a Jacob, quería que hiciese algo, quería… borrar todo. Quería olvidar a Jake con la misma fuerza que quería que él hiciese algo para tenerla.

Estaba muy confundida, pero se conformaba con las miradas que Jacob le dirigía a Dan.

…

Estoy muy muy feliz ^^, no sabía que los reviews podían hacer tan feliz a una persona xD

El capítulo este ya estaba planteado, no finalizado, así que intenté hacer uno en el que se viese qué paso cuando Jacob entró en casa del viejo, pero me salía muy corto y no tenía ideas suficientes, así que no pude subirlo. Sigo con la idea original.

Me alegro muchísimo de que la historia os esté gustando, al principio estaba un poco nerviosa de que hubiese tenido una idea loca, o de que se me fuesen las ideas y no supiese como continuar (cosa que espero que no pase xD)

Y nada, no os aburro mas con mis debates mentales


	5. Chapter 5: Estupideces

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

**Capítulo 5: Estupideces**

**...  
**

Leah llegó a la playa por la noche con Dan y sus amigos. No le apetecía en absoluto estar toda la noche rodeada de una panda de borrachos, que era como acababa cada persona en las fiestas organizadas en la playa. En el centro había una hoguera rodeada de vallas "de seguridad". Seguridad que no serviría de nada en un par de horas.

Se sentaron un poco alejados de la hoguera y Leah no pude evitar buscar con la mirada a sus amigos, aunque especialmente buscaba a uno. Se encontró con la mirada de su hermano que le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto. Se percató de la botella de tequila en sus manos, pero prefirió ignorarlo por esa noche.

No podía dejar de mirar en todas direcciones, buscándolo. Quería que la viese allí, quería que se acercase a ella, quería… _imposibles. _

-Leah…- la llamó una chica que no recordaba su nombre, tendiéndole una botella de vodka. Ella no solía beber alcohol, pero estaba en una fiesta, por lo que cogió la botella y le dio un largo trago que le quemó la garganta.

-Jacob es lo mejor, tía- oyó la voz de estúpida de la estúpida rubia que se pasaba el día pegada a Jake. Estaba pasando con su estúpida amiga, hablando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos se enteraran de su estúpida conversación.

-¡Que suerte tienes de que se haya fijado en ti, Loren! –exclamaba la amiga de la estúpida.

-No hemos podido estar separados ni dos segundos en toda la tarde. Nos fuimos a su casa y lo hicimos en todas las habitaciones. Es incansable, estaba dispuesto a cumplir todas mis fantasías sexuales…

A Leah se le desencajó la mandíbula y apretó con fuerza la botella que tenía entre sus manos. Si antes había estado celosa, lo que sentía en ese momento no tenía comparación. Jacob se había acostado con la rubia teñida esa. Los ojos empezaron a escocerle y su corazón a latir rápidamente.

Estaba dolida.

Se sentía como si la hubiese traicionado, aunque no tuviese nada que traicionar.

Jacob no era suyo. Jacob estaba con otra chica y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Le dio otro trago a la botella, seguido de otro y otro más. Las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos.

Quería a Jake sólo para ella. Quería que fuese con ella con la que se acostase en todas las habitaciones de su casa.

Comenzó a pensar que el viejo estaba equivocado. La que sentía esos deseos era ella, únicamente ella.

Bebió de la botella otra vez hasta que Dan se la arrancó de las manos.

-No sabía que fueses fan del vodka- Leah le miró sin comprender. Estaba un poco mareada, y miró la botella para comprobar que se había bebido más de media.

Se estaba emborrachando, algo que nunca había hecho, y que sinceramente, le daba igual.

-¡Mirad lo que conseguí!- chilló la chica que le había dado la botella sacando una bolsa de plástico transparente del bolso. Sacó una seta de la bolsa y se la metió en la boca masticándola brevemente hasta tragársela.

Dan le arrebató la bolsa y sacó una acercándosela a Leah a la boca.

-Me apuesto lo que sea a que nunca has probado esto-Dio en el punto débil de Leah. Puso los ojos en blanco y cogió la seta con los dientes. La masticó tragándose las ganas de vomitar. Sabía horrible, pero por orgullosa se la tragó acompañada de un sorbo de vodka. Dan se comió dos setas más y se tumbó en la arena, llevándose a Leah consigo y besándola en el camino.

Jacob llevaba todo el día sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a Leah.

Estaba de camino a la fiesta en la playa y realmente no tenía ganas de ir. Llegó un par de horas tarde así que ya debían estar todos en la playa.

Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, aunque realmente la estaba buscando a _ella._ Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas, encontró a una muy borracha Leah tumbada en la arena. Llevaba una falda negra larga subida hasta las rodillas y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Tenía a Dan tumbado encima de ella dándole pequeños besos en el cuello. Ella no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas.

La furia empezó a controlar su cuerpo empezando a temblar. Intento relajarse, algo casi imposible teniendo esa escena tan cerca de él.

Llevaba todo el día, o más bien casi un mes, intentando borrar la atracción que sentía hacia su compañera, pero ya no podía más.

Después de haber hablando con el abuelo de Quil había dejado de intentar algo inútil.

Leah era suya y se daría cuenta por sí misma.

Encontró a Seth un poco alejado de su hermana, con mucha gente más y se sentó a su lado.

-Si no bebes, la fiesta es una mierda- confesó el menor dándole un trago a una botella de tequila.

Jacob se la arrebató.

-Eres menor de edad- le miró divertido dándole unos tragos a la botella.

-Tú también…- se quejó, pero no dijo nada más, al fin y al cabo, Jake siempre ganaría en las discusiones.

-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí?

-Yo desde hace un par de horas, Embry llegó hace una hora y Quil aún no ha llegado. Leah llegó casi a la misma vez que yo, pero ahora tiene otra _compañía. _

Jacob dejó de escuchar a su amigo en cuanto pronunció su nombre. Se estaba ordenando a sí mismo permanecer quieto, disfrutar de la fiesta y olvidarse de la chica, pero era imposible. Sentía su olor flotando en el aire, podía escuchar sus risas y no podía evitar mirarla e imaginarse que era él quien estaba besándola y tocándola.

Empezó a excitarse cuando sus pensamientos siguieron adelante. La deseaba muchísimo.

Estaba harto de imaginarse cosas cuando podía tenerlo. Se levantó bebiendo de la botella, acabando casi completamente con ella.

Se mareó, pero siguió caminando en dirección a Leah, hasta que una chica morena, con el pelo corto le impidió seguir.

-¿Tú eres Jacob?- El aludido levantó una ceja- Precisamente a ti te estaba buscando.- Dijo ella intentando sonar provocativa, pero la única mujer que podría provocarle algo a Jacob era la que estaba revolcándose en la arena con un estúpido rubio de ojos azules.

Dan se tumbó encima de ella y le lamió el inicio de los pechos. Leah sólo se reía, no podía dejar de reírse por culpa de las setas que había comido.

-No sigas por ahí, Dan-advirtió la loba. Dan se lo tomó a broma y le agarró un pecho con la mano. Leah le pegó bastante fuerte en el brazo y, quitándoselo de encima, se levantó.

-Era una broma, no te enfades, nena- La agarró por la cintura, acercándola a él, y mordiéndole ligeramente la oreja. Leah se sentía horrible porque no le causaba ningún efecto esa caricia.

No sentía nada por Dan, no sentía nada cuando la tocaba o la besaba y le asqueaba, en cierta manera, incluso que se acercase a ella.

Sólo tenía ojos para Jacob. Había olido su aroma en cuanto entró en la playa, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirarle. No quería verle tontear con otros chicas mientras ella estaba… haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él.

-No me llames así- gruñó ella.

La situación se le hizo divertida y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Un movimiento un poco más alejado le llamó la atención; Jacob estaba entrando en el bosque con una morena de pelo corto.

La furia invadió su cuerpo, por enésima vez en ese día. No podría vivir así el resto de su vida. No quería tener que oír de nuevo a alguna chica contando sus experiencias con Jacob. Quería experimentarlas ella misma.

Quería ir hacia Jacob y demostrarse a sí misma que sólo era atracción, que en el momento en el que estuviese con él se aburriría y dejaría de tener esos pensamientos pasados de tono con su _amigo._

Mareada, muy enfadada y terriblemente excitada les siguió al interior del bosque.

…

**Nuevamente graciaaaaas :DDDD**

**No me gusta mucho tardar en subir un nuevo capítulo, porque yo misma odio esperar -.- xD, y pensaba subirlo antes pero no me ha dado tiempo, así que aquí está. **

**Espero que también os guste este y os siga gustando la historia **

**Un beso y gracias ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Inevitable

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**Advertencia: Lemon**

**Capítulo 6: Inevitable**

Cuando Jacob se disponía a besar a la mujer con la que estaba, Leah le tiró una pequeña piedra a la cabeza.

El chico se volteó cabreado, dispuesto a matar al hijo de puta que le había molestado pero se sorprendió al verla allí a ella. La mujer en la que estaba pensando antes de inclinarse para besar a la chica que tenía enfrente cuyo nombre no recordaba. Leah tenía las mejillas sonrosadas e intentando guardar el equilibrio. Jake también estaba algo mareado.

-¿No ves que estamos ocupados, niña?- Leah no le contestó, se acercó lentamente a la chica con las manos cerradas en puños. Se quedó a unos pocos centímetros de ella, con un pequeño gruñido saliendo de su boca.

-Leah déjala en paz- ordenó Jacob.- Será mejor que te vayas-habló a la otra mujer, la cual empezó a alejarse maldiciendo en voz baja.

Leah se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos, de nuevo. Aún estaba cabreada.

Jacob estaba nervioso y ella podía _olerlo_. Del mismo modo que ambos podían oler la excitación del otro fluyendo por el aire.

Leah se acercó lentamente hacia él, como una _loba _acechando a su presa. Jacob se fijaba en cada movimiento de las caderas de ella.

Se relamió los labios.

La chica lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y caminó de espaldas hacia un árbol, apoyando su espalda en él.

-Estoy bebida y drogada-soltó una carcajada- Acabemos con esto de una vez, Jake.

-¿Con qué, Leah? No se acabará nada.-Jacob la miraba de arriba abajo, sin perder detalle del cuerpo tan hermoso frente a él.

-Acabemos con lo inevitable. Quiero caerme, Jake…-Jacob la besó con pasión dejando salir toda la desesperación y la lujuria de las últimas semanas, semanas en las que no podía dejar de pensar en su compañera, semanas en las que le costaba dormir imaginándose el cuerpo de ella moviéndose bajo el suyo, semanas en las que había estado realmente nervioso.

No dejó tiempo ni para que ella reaccionara cuando coló su lengua en la boca de la chica. Leah gimió. Enredó sus finos dedos en el cabello de Jacob y lo revolvió, tirando de él suavemente. Sus cuerpos en contacto ardían. Leah rugió cuando él mordió su cuello.

-Fiera-susurró, divertido. Leah enlazó sus piernas en la cintura de Jake haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran.

-Fóllame- gruñó ella sorprendiéndose a sí misma. No se reconocía, jamás había actuado de esa manera. Jake se estaba volviendo loco. Le desgarró la falda y la camiseta, dejándola con un pequeño bikini negro. Leah le rompió la camiseta y la tiró al suelo. Admiró, como tantas otras veces, su musculoso cuerpo.

Jacob tenía el cuerpo perfecto.

Lamió toda la piel que se encontraba a su alcance, haciéndolo gemir. Jacob se bajó los pantalones y desanudó la parte de arriba del bikini de la chica dejando sus pechos al aire. Cogió uno con su boca, succionándolo, mordiendo con furia su pezón.

Leah no dejaba de gritar excitándolo aún más. Le quitó las braguitas y tocó su intimidad con la palma de la mano, mojándosela completamente.

-Me deseas- susurró Jake en su oído. No era una pregunta.

-Más de lo que me gustaría…- su frase acabó en un gemido ahogado ya que Jacob se hundió en ella. Estaba muy mojada. Empezó a embestir rudamente contra ella, haciendo que ambos gimieran. Lo estaba haciendo justo como ella siempre había querido. -Jake…- gimió cuando sentía su orgasmo arremolinándose en su vientre.

Parecían que sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Encajaban a la perfección. Jacob siguió embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza. A Leah le llegó el orgasmo como un huracán, arrasando con todo, hasta con su cordura. Jacob se corrió dentro de ella minutos después.

Se separaron, acalorados, sudados y aún excitados notablemente.

-Quiero más.-gruñó ella. Jacob no la reconocía, no conocía esa parte de ella.

-No he acabado contigo- Sonrió cargándola en su espalda. Leah se agarró a su espalda peluda cuando se transformó en lobo. Mientras se dirigían a casa de Jake, Leah empezó a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, pero apartó el pensamiento. Estaba excitándose sintiendo el pelo de Jacob rozando su intimidad. Se mordió el labio y Jacob aulló cuando olió su excitación, el cual seguramente habría sido escuchado por toda la manada, pero poco importaba eso en ese momento.

* * *

Leah abrió abruptamente los ojos, cegándose con la luz que emanaba el potente sol de primavera. Se apartó las sábanas sofocada de calor y un dolor punzante le recorrió la sien. Gimió de dolor. Notaba la garganta seca y su estómago rugió por el hambre. No sabía qué hora era, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para poder moverse.

Sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la luz y pudo ver que se encontraba, de nuevo, en casa de Jacob. Se preguntó, por un momento, qué clase de locura habría hecho en la fiesta para que Jake la hubiese llevado a su casa. La respuesta más lógica fue que habría bebido mucho, a eso el dolor de cabeza.

Pero como le pasó un par de días atrás, todas las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente; teniendo sexo con Jake en el bosque, teniendo sexo con Jake en su habitación, en esa ocasión ella encima de él.

Le dolió aún más la cabeza cuando le vino la imagen de ella metiéndose en la boca... No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos y un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

Jamás había hecho eso con nadie, y lo peor es que se excitó al recordarlo. Sus pezones se erizaron en el momento en que recordó a Jake pasando su lengua caliente por su humedad…

Muy lentamente volteó la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, encontrándose a Jacob profundamente dormido, con un brazo bajo la cabeza de ella. Se veía sumamente sexy; estaba completamente desnudo, al igual que ella, y su cara estaba relajada, se veía que dormía feliz. Felicidad que duraría escasos segundos cuando se despertara y la viese en la cama.

Y ella no quería pasar por eso.

Intentó levantarse, pero Jacob la encarceló en un abrazo. Leah cogió aire y lo expulsó, lentamente, por su boca.

-Jake- murmuró. Por supuesto, el chico ni se movió-¡Jacob! Afronta las consecuencias conmigo- Le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo, en su fuerte y moreno brazo, provocando que él abriese los ojos, alerta.

Jacob tragó saliva cuando se despertó y se encontró a Leah tumbada a su lado, enjaulada por sus brazos. Cogió aire, intentando tranquilizarse y poder recordar qué pasó…La imágenes le invadieron y se puso duro de inmediato.

Se excitó de sobremanera cuando recordó sus embestidas dentro del cuerpo de Leah, cuando recordó la boca femenina enroscándose en su pene…

-¡Jacob Black! No te recrees y suéltame.- Jacob reaccionó y soltó a la chica, la cual no apartaba la vista del pene erecto de él.

-Y tú deja de mirar- se cubrió con la sábana que descansaba en los pies de la cama. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y, en su parte racional, una pregunta rondaba desde el momento en que despertó.

¿Qué habían hecho?

* * *

**Bueno, no se que les parecerá esto…xD No estoy muy contenta con el capítulo, quería que acabase diferente y quería hacerlo diferente, pero no tengo últimamente mucho tiempo para escribir y me salió esto, en un rato que tuve el ordenador para mí u.u**

**Espero que no sea decepcionante xD**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews :DD**

**Un beso**


	7. Chapter 7: Lo que pasó, pasó

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**Capítulo 7: Lo que pasó, pasó**

Leah estaba tumbada en su cama, recordando una y otra vez lo que pasó con el líder de su manada, sin poder quitarse las imágenes de la cabeza, sin poder dormir.

Creyó que acostándose con Jake se olvidaría de él, se quitaría el _calentón _del momento y todo seguiría como antes.

Pero estaba equivocada. Siempre estaba equivocada.

Sus caricias, sus besos, su olor... Gimió al recordarlo otra vez. Una de tantas.

Deseaba con ansias levantarse e ir corriendo a su casa para volver a repetir, para sentirse bien, saciada y... feliz. Porque se sintió muy feliz en los brazos de él.

Se dio un golpe mental. _Debería _estar arrepentida. Debería sentirse usada por él, debería sentir tantas cosas que no sentía.

Se levantó de la cama, apartando las sábanas que empezaban a molestar y se asomó por la ventana. Abrió el grueso cristal mientras se desnudaba lentamente. Ni siquiera pensó en coger ropa para cuando regresase, simplemente se lanzó, entrando en fase justo en el momento en el que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Corrió hacia el bosque, internándose en él y deseando no encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros.

Debía hacer algo. No podía seguir pensando así de Jacob o acabaría encaprichándose aún más de él.

Debía seguir con el plan inicial: olvidarle. Podría seguir "saliendo" con Dan, aunque no le gustase. Podría obligarse a estar con él hasta que se le borrase de la mente su _amigo. _

Tras un par de horas corriendo por los bosques de La Push se dio cuenta de que estaba _arrepentida. _Total y completamente arrepentida de algo que, horas antes no habia estado.

Debería haberse quedado con Dan en la playa, debería haber ignorado a Jacob cuando se fue con aquélla chica. O simplemente no debería haber ido a la fiesta.

Estúpida fiesta en la playa.

Tomó una decisión: olvidaría lo que pasó con Jake. De todas formas estaba borracha, y había comido setas alucinógenas, podría echarle la culpa a eso.

Tenía que culpar a algo por lo que pasó, y siempre se podría culpar a las setas.

Con determinación volvió a su casa, destransformándose antes de entrar a su habitación por la ventana. Se metió en la cama, con una sonrisa, intentando creerse sus propias palabras.

Todo pensamiento anterior dejó de tener valor. Sí, se arrepentía, pero no fue culpa de las drogas y _ella _lo sabía. Gruñó. No podía poner excusas, pero sí podría dejarlo en el pasado.

Lo que pasó, pasó.

...

Leah llegó al instituo el lunes renovada y dispuesta a ignorar todo lo que pasó ese fin de semana. Pasó por delante de sus amigos, saludándoles con una sonrisa y siguió hasta dentro del instituto, dispuesta a encontrar a Dan.

Jacob se quedó mirándola hasta que se perdió entre los alumnos por las puertas del instituto. Estaba cabreado.

Se había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en el reencuentro con Leah, nervioso y asustado al mismo tiempo por la reacción de ella. Lo que nunca se llegó a imaginar es que Leah pasaría de él. Pasaría por delante, con una sonrisa -una sonrisa preciosa- sin ni siquiera pararse.

Gruñó casi sin darse cuenta y la siguió al interior, sin decirle nada a sus compañeros, no quería hablar con nadie.

Llevaba todo el fin de semana planteándose qué hacer con ella y había llegado a la conclusión de que la _quería. _No podría decirse que estaba enamorado de ella, esa palabra era demasiado fuerte y personal, pero sabía perfectamente que la _necesitaba. _Había despertado un sentimiento bastante posesivo en él. Le gustaba de un modo casi enfermizo y quería que fuese _suya. _Le había costado muchos dolores de cabeza llegar a la conclusión y ella... ella estaba comiendose a besos al niñato estúpido de Dan.

Se quedó plantado en medio del pasillo, con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados, clavándose las llaves de la moto que aún tenía en la mano derecha.

Un calor muy conocido se extendió por su pecho, haciéndole temblar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Estaba furioso y sabía que si no se controlaba se transformaría en lobo en medio del pasillo atestado de alumnos.

Aflojó un poco los puños e intentó relajarse, pero no podía. Leah estaba con la espalda apoyada en la taquilla del rubito, riéndose de algo "divertido" que él había dicho.

Ni que ese niñato pudiese decir algo divertido.

No podía controlarse. Sus pies se movieron solos en su dirección. Tenía la mente desconectada del cuerpo, aunque ambos sentían el mismo sentimiento: furia. Lo veía todo rojo y los alumnos parecieron notarlo porque se apartaban de su camino mientras él avanzaba. Todos se quedaron mirándole, en silencio.

Leah sentía la furia de Jacob. Sentía su mirada puesta en ella y comenzó a reírse con Dan, una risa muy falsa pero que le salió con mucha naturalidad. Dan también se reía, así que supuso que habría dicho algo divertido, pero ella no le estaba escuchando. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando Jake empezó a avanzar hacia ellos. Le miró, con la mandíbula apretada y temblando ligeramente.

Podía ver claramente la vena marcada en su cuello y sintió miedo.

Jacob agarró a Dan por el cuello de la camiseta y lo estampó contra las taquillas, provocando un ruido metálico que se extendió por todo el pasillo.

-¡Jacob! ¿Qué coño haces?-le gritó ella, pero él no le escuchaba. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el atónito chico que se incorporaba rápidamente, sorprendido. Dan miró a Leah y después a Jacob y sonrió. Una sonrisa malévola que enfureció aún más al lobo.

Jake le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

-Puedes pegarme lo que quieras, Jacob, pero ella está _conmigo._- La risa burlona de Dan provocó otro gruñido de Jacob. Se estaba burlando de él.

Dan aprovechó el momento de desconcierto de Jacob para pegarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y se sorprendió cuando Jake ni siquiera hizo un gesto de dolor, es más a Dan le dolió el puño. El miedo se reflejó en sus ojos.

Jacob se lanzó al rubio, tumbándole en el suelo y, sentándose sobre él, empezó a darle puñetazos en la cara, sacándole sangre de la nariz, el labio y la ceja.

Quil, Embry y Seth entraron en el pasillo al escuchar el alboroto. Se quedaron momentáneamente sorprendidos, pero reaccionaron a tiempo para echarse encima de Jacob y parar el puñetazo que dejaría a Dan insconsciente.

Leah estaba cabreada. Cuando, entre Quil y Seth, consiguieron tumbar a Jacob en el suelo, lejos de Dan, ella se acercó. Su mirada lo decía todo: le entraron ganas de moler a Jacob a golpes. Suspiró y se acercó a Dan, sentándose en el suelo y levantándole un poco la cabeza.

-¡Jacob Black, al despacho del director inmediatamente!- Gritó le profesor de geología que había llegado corriendo tras haberse enterado de la pelea. Jacob ignoró al profesor, se levantó y salió a la calle.

Se miró los puños llenos de sangre, de la sangre de Dan y se sintió culpable y arrepentido. No dejaba de mirarse las manos, las cuales podrían haber llegado a matar a Dan. No sabía qué le había pasado, simplemente se dejó llevar por un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido.

Las ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Había deseado matar a Dan tan sólo por estar con Leah. La situación se le escapó de las manos.

Se subió a su moto y olió a Leah acercarse.

-Eres un cabrón, Jacob.- Su voz estaba distorsionada y, al mirarla, vio rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. Sintió un golpe en su corazón al verla así.-¿Por qué le has atacado así? Sabes perfectamente que ningún humano podrá enfrentarse a ti. Eres mucho más fuerte que ellos...

Leah se quedó a mitad de la frase. No reconocía al chico frente a ella. Jacob tenía la mirada perdida, aunque la miraba. Tenía los ojos rojos y aún no había relajado ni un sólo músculo del cuerpo. Le dio miedo.

Se alejó un poco de él, sin dejar de mirarle.

-...¿por qué...?- Balbuceó. No sabía qué mas decir y estaba terriblemente asustada. Sintió a Seth acercándose a ellos.

-Porque eres _mía_- La voz del lobo sonó muy fría. Sin sentimientos. Arrancó la moto y, entre el rugido del motor pudo escuchar perfectamente a Leah.

-No soy un objeto. No soy de nadie.- Le echó una última mirada y se fue.

* * *

**Holaaa...xD He vuelto después de un montón de tiempo, lo sé, pero bueno digamos que he estado ocupada...**

**No sé muy bien cómo ha quedado el capítulo, pero me he obligado a mí misma a escribirlo y tenía ganas de una pelea así que me salió esto :D**

**Una cosa, si hay faltas de ortografía, lo siento, pero no tengo el Word instalado (tengo ordenador nuevo) y estoy con uno que es un poco mierda y que casi no tiene nada -.-**

**Espero no haberos decepcionado con el capítulo... Jacob está experimentando cosas y las hace sin ser realmente consciente :D**

**No me enrrollo más, aunque podría pasarme un buen rato aquí contandoos mi vida, xD**

**Un beso ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Parte irracional

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Parte irracional**

Jacob se paseaba nervioso por su habitación. La había cagado y era muy consciente de ello.

Sabía que había dañado a Leah. La había _decepcionado._

Nunca le habían gustado las peleas e intentaba evitarlas a toda costa, pero cuando se trataba de _ella _todo se le iba de las manos. No podía controlarse y eso le enfadaba aún más.

Se tiró en la cama con un fuerte gruñido. Se sentía mal consigo mismo y no sabía qué hacer para remediar el error. Y lo que más le preocupaba de todo era que, en realidad, en lo más profundo de su alma, no se arrepentía.

Una parte irracional de él le decía a gritos que había hecho lo correcto, que _nadie _debía acercarse a _su _mujer.

No podía reconocerse, ese sentimiento tan posesivo y _animal_ le asustaba. Se estaba comportando como un auténtico lobo, marcando territorio sobre ella.

Contra su voluntad.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron de sus pensamientos y bajó rápidamente a abrir.

Leah le dirigió la mirada más fría que podía. Estaba muy cabreada con Jake, la había decepcionado mucho y aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza las heridas de Dan, la sangre cubriendo su cara...

-Entra- la voz ronca de Jacob la sacó de sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza.

-No he venido a que volvamos a ser "amiguitos". He venido a decirte que quiero que le pidas perdón a Dan.

Jacob bufó.

-No.

Su respuesta fue tajante y eso a Leah le dolió.

-Te estás comportando como un niño pequeño, como si él te hubiese quitado_ tu juguete _y le pegas y te enfadas para recuperarlo. ¡Madura de una vez Jacob!

-Tú no eres un juguete.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó.

-Ni tampoco soy tuya.- Esas palabras le sentaron a Jacob como si le hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría por encima. Era la segunda vez en el día que le recordaba que ella no era nada de él.- Ahora mismo estoy saliendo con Dan, así que asúmelo y acéptalo. Olvídate de las palabras del abuelo de Quil. Nada es inevitable.

-¡No puedo!- Gruñó cogiéndola por los brazos. Leah apartó la mirada, incómoda, removiéndose intentando escapar. Jake apretó el agarre.- No es por lo que dijo el viejo, estoy sintiendo esto de verdad, Leah. ¿¡No puedes entender que te _deseo_!- gritó, soltándola.

Leah seguía sin mirarle, intentando serenarse y que el nudo que se formó en su garganta se evaporara. No podía. Se armó de valor, el poco valor que le quedaba para no lanzarse a sus brazos. Alzó la mirada.

-Me da igual. No quiero estar con alguien que sólo me desee por instinto. Quiero a alguien que me quiera por mí misma y eso, puedo tenerlo con Dan, contigo no.- La voz se le quebró un poco al final de la frase, pero Jacob no lo notó, demasiado concentrado en sus palabras.- He venido para pedirte un favor y que podamos seguir llevándonos bien. Si no vas a pedirle perdón a Dan, yo no puedo perdonarte.

El nudo en la garganta se intensificó, así que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. No dio ni dos pasos cuando la voz de Jacob la sobresaltó.

-No voy a disculparme. No he hecho nada malo. Intentaba protegerte.- Una fuerte carcajada salió por los labios de Leah al oírle, al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta, sin importarle que la viese llorando.

-De quien deberían protegerme es de tí, Jacob.

Dicho esto, se marchó, volviendo a dejarle completamente solo.

Jacob se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan idiota y por decir las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Leah tenía razón.

Debía protegerla de él.

Un gruñido se le escapó desde el pecho, entrando en fase casi inmediatamente, rompiendo los vaqueros y la camiseta que llevaba. Estaba tan furioso consigo mismo.

Lo que le faltaba para terminar de amargarle la existencia es que Leah le odiara.

Corrió por los bosques, rugiendo como un animal herido, intentando soltar todo aquello que le molestaba. Desahogándose para ahogarse aún más en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos recién descubiertos. ¿Por qué tenía que obsesionarse precisamente con ella? ¿Por qué Leah?

Y por primera vez, se arrepintió de haberse acostado con ella. Antes la deseaba, pero desde esa noche, no podía quitarse su olor, no podía olvidar el tacto de su piel, sus gemidos, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo...

Leah se desnudó en medio del bosque, dejando su ropa doblada tras un árbol y transformándose en loba, creyendo que así podría dejar de llorar.

Estaba muy confusa. Quería estar con Jacob, Dan ni siquiera le gustaba, pero con él al menos tenía una mínima posibilidad de enamorarse y que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Sabía que Jacob no eran de los que se enamoraban, y no quería tener una relación con alguien que solo se basara en deseo, en instinto porque acabaría perdidamente enamorada de él y le destrozaría el corazón.

Una voz dentro de ella le decía que era una cobarde, que se arriesgara. Pero tenía que seguir a su parte racional, la que le decía que no tenía que sufrir innecesariamente, que con Dan estaría segura.

Sin poder evitarlo su mente recordó la noche de la fiesta, cuando estaba con Jake, en su cama. La parte del bosque estaba un poco más borrosa en su mente y el calor del sonrojo imaginario la puso nerviosa al recordar sus palabras. Al recordar la seguridad con la que hacía las cosas, una seguridad que no tenía en ese momento. Estaba segura de que si no estuviese transformada la cara se le habría puesto como un tomate. Un gemido involuntario, un gemido que sonó más como un rugido salió de sus labios, recordandolo todo. Y se enfadaba porque no se arrepentía, por mucho que quisiese engañarse. Se enfadaba porque no podía olvidarlo, ni siquiera podía fingir olvidarlo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó a dos lobos enormes, mirándola entre la maleza. Estaba tan concentrada rememorando la noche con Jacob que no sintió las miradas entre sorpresa y furia en los ojos de su hermano y Embry.

Un gruñido la despertó de sus pensamientos y, fijó su mirada en sus compañeros, los cuales se habían dejado ver. Leah abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

Habían leído sus pensamientos.

_"No puedo creermelo, Leah"_

Había gruñido su hermano en su mente.

Ella había estado todos esos días transformándose cuando nadie más lo hacía, para evitar esa misma situación. No había servido de nada.

_"Voy a matar a Jacob"_

Rugió Embry y salió corriendo.

_"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Embry!"_

Gritó ella, soltando un rugido y siguiéndolo. Ella era más rápida, y lo alcanzó en un momento.

"_No voy a permitir que nadie te ponga las manos encima, y me da igual que sea el líder. Te quiero para mí"_

Las palabras de Embry la hicieron pararse abruptamente, sorprendida y horrorizada. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Es que todos se habían vuelto locos?

Las palabras del abuelo de Quil resonaron en su cabeza...

_En cada generación hubo una sola loba, las pocas veces que las hubo, y todos los lobos de la manada se sienten, en cierta manera, atraídos por ella. Es instinto, Leah, incluso tu propio hermano puede llegar a sentir deseos puramente sexuales hacia ti._

_Mierda_ pensó, horrorizada. Esto no podía estar pasando. Salió de su ensoñación y salió corriendo, seguida por su hermano que también tenía esa mirada de determinacion en su rostro lobuno. Se sintió fatal porque todo eso pasaba por su culpa.

Llegó a un claro del bosque, en el que Embry y Jacob se gruñían, a poco menos de un metro de distancia.

"_No dejaré que vuelvas a ponerle ni un dedo encima"_

Gruñía Embry. Jacob soltó una carcajada en su mente.

_"No me hagas reír"_

El tono burlón en la voz de Jacob le hizo preguntarse por un momento si realmente era él.

Nunca le había hablado así a nadie.

"_Seth" _llamó a su hermano "_Ve a buscar al abuelo de Quil, ¡rápido!"_

Seth vaciló, pero el tono en la voz de su hermana no admitía réplicas. Salió corriendo.

Entonces Embry se lanzó a Jacob intentando morderle en el cuello. Jacob se defendía, pero no le daba órdenes de parar. Se estaba divirtiendo con ello.

Ese pensamiento asustó por un momento al lobo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Su cuerpo no obedecía a lo que su mente gritaba. No quería pelearse con Embry, pero lo estaba haciendo. Acababa de darle un zarpazo en el ojo, haciéndole sangrar. Se le iba de las manos, como pasó con Dan y todo era culpa de _ella. _

El abuelo de Quil llegó rápido, lo más rápido que pudo y, al llegar la pelea aún no había terminado.

-Sabía que pasaría esto.- Le tendió a Leah una manta que traía consigo. Ella se destransformó, tapándose con ella.

-¿Cómo que lo sabías? ¡Haz que paren!- Gritó ella, histérica. No se había metido en la pelea, porque sabía que saldría herida.

Sus compañeros estaban fuera de sí.

-Métete en medio, no te harán daño.

-¿Cómo? Ni loca me meto ahí enmedio.- El viejo bufó y la empujó sutilmente.

-Si no lo haces, no pararán hasta matarse.

Leah tragó audiblemente y, temerosa, avanzó. En un momento en el que Jacob lanzó hacia atrás a Embry ella se metió en medio, quedando cara a cara con el lobo Alfa.

Jacob reaccionó al verla allí, justo en frente de él. Estaba despeinada, tan sólo llevaba una manta envolviendo su cuerpo, dejando al aire sus hombros. Le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y temblaba ligeramente. Estaba asustada. Asustada de él.

Embry se levantó, dispuesto a embestir a Jacob de nuevo, pero se paró al encontrarse a Leah en frente de él. Se enfadó y estaba dispuesto a atacarle por el lado, pero Jake le miró.

_¡NO!_

Gritó en su mente, y él no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Jacob se destransformó delante de ella y Leah se puso colorada y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Tápate pervertido- le gritó Seth, que había vuelto ya siendo humano y con unos pantalones puestos.

Embry también se destransformó y se puso los pantalones que habían estado amarrados a su pata trasera. Se sentía extraño. No sabía qué le había pasado, pero al leer los pensamientos de Leah algo se había desatado en su interior.

-Es normal que os sintáis así, chicos. Hasta que Leah no elija a uno no desaparecerá ese instinto.- La voz del abuelo de Quil se extendió por el bosque. Leah le miró.

-No pienso _elegir _a ninguno de estos... bestias. Y no puedo seguir viviendo así. Tanta posesividad y...bah- bufó, frustrada.- Paso de todos vosotros- añadió, mirándolos a todos, menos a Jacob. No quería volver a verle desnudo o todo el enfado se iría a la mierda. Se alejó de allí, sujetándose la manta, hacia el lugar donde había dejado su ropa.

-Ya has elegido- la voz del anciano la hizo pararse. Se giró mirándole sorprendida.

-Claro, he elegido pasar de ellos- Siguió con su camino, seguida por el anciano que aún no había terminado de hablar.

-Te has apareado con el líder- le susurró en tono bulón. Leah se puso colorada y salió corriendo.

Eso tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

**Y maaas peleas xD**

**Pero esta parte tenía que llegar, porque tiene que haber pelea si todos van a por la misma mujer.**

**Últimamente solo se me vienen a la cabeza peleas. Bueno, eso y escenas subidas de tono, pero tampoco me voy a llevar todo el fic tan sólo escribiendo eso.**

**Sigo esperando no decepcionaros con la historia. Tengo muchas ideas pero nunca se cual elegir así que simplemente no pienso y escribo. No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, pero tampoco me voy a extender mucho.**

**Una cosa más, si queréis enviarme sugerencias, estoy abierta a nuevas ideas XD**

**Un beso ^^**


	9. Chapter 9: Mía

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Mía**

-Leah. Leah... ¡Leah!

-¿¡QUÉ!- gritó la chica en medio del pasillo del instituto, ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

Embry se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso y avergonzado de tener todas las miradas puestas en ellos.

Leah se dio la vuelta, mirándole hastiada. Llevaba toda la mañana detrás de ella, llámandola. Le había ignorado las dos primeras horas, pero ya no podía más. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza y cuando Embry se separaba de ella para ir a clase seguía resonando su voz en su cabeza.

-¿Podemos hablar en...un lugar más privado?

-No.- La respuesta fue clara. Leah se dio la vuelta, prosiguiendo con su camino. Embry la siguió.

-Espera, escúchame.

-Embry, me halaga mucho que quieras ser mi perro faldero toda la mañana, pero comienzas a hartarme. Si quieres decirme algo, dimelo ya.

-Yo... Quería disculparme por lo del otro día. Han pasado tres días y no te has reunido con nosotros. Sé que estás enfadada, pero Jake y yo no volveremos a pelearnos... Lo juro.- Leah le miró a los ojos. Le estaba costando mucho decir esas palabras, ni Embry ni Quil eran de los que pedían disculpas, por no hablar de Jacob.

-Acepto tus disculpas, pero no me reuniré con vosotros mientras las hormonas os nublen el cerebro. No quiero ahogarme en testosterona, gracias.- Contestó, mordaz.

-Oh, venga ya. Qué rencorosas sois las tías, macho- las palabras salieron solas de su boca, sin controlarlas. Había estado tres días intentando hablar con Leah, hablándole educadamente y la había cagado en un segundo.

-Adiós, Embry- Se despidió la chica, entrando en el baño.

Se dejó caer en el lavabo, mirándose en el espejo. Llevaba tres días evitando a Quil y Embry. El primero no tenía nada que ver con su enfado, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con él. A Seth no tenía más remedio que verlo en casa, pero aún así no pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Se pasaba las tardes en casa de Dan, el cual se recuperaba poco a poco, jugando a videojuegos y enrrollándose con él de vez en cuando.

A Jacob no le había visto desde el día del bosque. Le habían expulsado del instituto una semana por la pelea, así que no tenía que esforzarse en evitarle.

Y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, le echaba de menos. No podía evitar pensar en él cuando Dan la besaba y tampoco había podido llegar a algo más con él porque sentía que estaba traicionando a Jake. Ese pensamiento siempre la enfurecía.

Ella era libre. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera.

Pero parecía que su cuerpo no entendía el razonamiento. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo rechazaba a Dan. Sus manos no le parecían lo suficientemente suaves, su pelo no era lo suficientemente largo y era demasiado claro. Su cuerpo no tenía esos músculos que sí tenía Jake y sus labios no eran ni la mitad de deliciosos que...

Suspiró, mojándose la cara con agua fría. Se estaba volviendo loca. Loca por _él. _

Intentaba convencerse a sí misma que sólo era atracción sexual. A simple vista estaba el hecho de Jacob estaba bueno... _muy _bueno. Cualquier chica se sentiría atraída por él. Y ella era una chica.

Conclusiones estúpidas aparte no sabía qué hacer.

Quería ir a verle y al mismo tiempo no. No soportaría que se pusiese tan posesivo con ella como las últimas veces, no le gustaba sentirse como si le perteneciera a alguien.

Salió del baño suspirando agradecida de que Embry no estuviese esperándola fuera y se fue a clase, aunque fuese inútil, no podía dejar de pensar en _él _ni durmiendo.

Al acabar las clases decidió ir a casa de Dan a intentar olvidarse un poco del caos que era su vida en ese momento. ¿Cómo iba a poder volver a estar con su manada después de lo que había pasado? Los echaba de menos, en realidad. Echaba de menos salir a cazar con ellos, correr libremente por el bosque e incluso las carreras que hacían compitiendo con Jacob hasta el último segundo a ver quién de los dos ganaba esa vez.

Sin darse cuenta, metida en sus recuerdos de aquellos días en los que no tenía a casi todos los lobos pendientes de ella, llegó a casa de Jacob. Sus pies la habían llevado allí inconscientemente, como si _debiera _ir allí.

Golpeándose mentalmente se dispuso a dar la vuelta y marcharse cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Seguramente Jake la habría olido. Se volteó y ahogó un gemido involuntario al verle allí, semidesnudo mirándola fijamente.

-Jacob, cariño, ¿por qué has salido?- Se oyó una voz femenina de dentro de la casa. Una chica pelirroja con el pelo muy largo y que sólo iba en ropa interior se asomó por la puerta.

Leah no pudo evitar abrir la boca, asombrada.

En estado de shock se dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo, andando lo más rápido que podía.

-Leah, espera- oyó a Jacob detrás de ella, siguiéndola. Echó a correr, transformándose en el camino, sin importarle una mierda su ropa.

Se sentía tan dolida, tan decepcionada. Era cierto que ella había estado con Dan todo este tiempo e incluso había intentado acostarse con él inútilmente. Pero de saberlo a verlo con tus propios ojos era muy diferente.

Jacob se tranformó rompiendo los pantalones, pero en ese momento sólo le importaba lo que pensara Leah. No podía haber llegado en un peor momento. Aunque el idiota fue él, que no pudo controlar el impulso de salir corriendo a abrir la puerta en cuanto la olió.

Estaba intentando olvidarla, calmar esos instintos animales que lo poseían y eligió a la primera chica que mostró algo de interés por él.

Cuando consiguió alcanzar a Leah, ésta se dio la vuelta y le dio un zarpazo en la cara, que pudo esquivar mínimamente y le arañó un poco la cara. Ella no le dio tregua y volvió a atacarle, con más fuerza, ésta vez haciéndole daño en una oreja.

Jacob gruñó. No quería atacarla, pero si seguía así no se iba a controlar.

Leah se abalanzó sobre él y, como otras veces, Jacob dejó que lo tumbara de espaldas al suelo. Le arañó en la cara, de nuevo, y después en la nariz. Los ojos de ella estaban rojos por la furia y los celos, celos que ni ella misma lograba entender.

"_Leah, para" _Le ordenó, pero ella hizo caso omiso a la orden, como de costumbre. Jacob intentó meterse en su mente, pero lo único que logró ver fue rojo. La ira la invadía y sabía que no podría controlarla. Tenía las patas delanteras llena de arañazos, aparte de los que le había echo en la cara. No iba a aguantar mucho más los juegos.

Intentó morderla en el cuello, o eso pasó por su mente, pero no pudo. Su mente daba la orden a su cuerpo y éste no respondía.

No podía dañarla.

_Mierda._

_"¡Para de una vez!" _Gritó, empujándola casi suavemente y poniéndose de pie.

Leah tenía la respiración acelerada y volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, dispuesta a morderle. Jacob la esquivó por los pelos y volvió a su forma humana. Así no le atacaría.

Ella se cabreó aún más cuando le vio destransformarse. No podía atacarle así.

Leah le imitó, volviéndose humana y sin percatarse de su desnudez.

Pudo apreciar mejor las heridas de Jacob, que iban curándose al pasar los segundos.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué coño te ha pasado!- Gritó él, mirándola furioso, acercándose poco a poco.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a recriminarme nada! Yo almenos no he atacado a tu nueva novia _humana. _

-¿Todo esto es por que estás celosa, Leah?

No había ningún tipo de burla en su voz, estaba serio, amenazante, dispuesta a atacar mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No. Simplemente me enfada la gente tan hipócrita como tú.-Había veneno en sus palabras- "Eres mía"- dijo, imitando su voz- y después te encuentro acostándote con ella.

-No estaba acostándome con ella.

-Ah, entonces estaríais jugando al parchís, supongo. No soy idiota, a pesar de lo que tú creas.

-¡No te entiendo! Te quejas de mi comportamiento y tú eres igual.- La agarró de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. En ese momento Leah se percató de que ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó, removiéndose entre sus brazos sin poder aflojarlo ni un milímetro.

-No.- gruñó antes de besarla.

Leah se resistió, intentó apartarle con sus manos, intentó mover la cara, pero sus labios estaban firmemente pegados a los de ella. Abrió la boca y Jacob metió su lengua, aprovechando ella para morderle fuertemente.

Jacob gimió en su boca y notó el sabor de la sangre, pero eso no le detuvo, al contrario notó su miembro erguirse y rozar suavemente su cadera.

Jacob apretó su agarre y la tumbó en el suelo, con él encima, sin dejar de devorarle la boca. Se separó de ella y bajó por su cuello, dando besos y mordiscos suaves.

Para ese momento, Leah ya estaba completamente entregada, restregándose contra su cuerpo y gimiendo por sus caricias.

Jacob llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de ella, para descubrir que estaba completamente mojada. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su cara y volvió a besarla, mientras se introducía en ella de una sola estocada. Leah rugió y enlazó las piernas en la cintura de él para sentirlo mejor.

Nada importaba en ese momento, tan sólo ellos dos. Jacob se movía frenéticamente dentro de ella, desesperado y descargando toda la frustración de esos días.

No duraron demasiado. En un movimiento certero Leah llegó al orgasmo, llevando a Jacob con ella.

El no dejó de moverse, alargando el momento y, mientras estaba en pleno cielo, se le escaparon las peores palabras que podría haber dicho.

-Eres mía.

Al escuchar aquello, Leah se enfureció y, aprovechando la debilidad de él, lo apartó de un empujón y se puso de pie. Todo alivio y toda satisfacción se esfumaron.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy de nadie, y mucho menos tuya?

Jacob bufó y se levantó, acercándose a ella. Antes de que Leah pudiese evitarlo, él la agarró de la cintura, como hizo minutos antes de acabar haciéndolo en medio del bosque, otra vez.

-Esque eres mía, ¿cuándo vas a darte cuenta?- Le susurró al oído, notando cómo se enfurecía.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estabas con esa chica en tu casa?- Intentó cambiar de tema.

-Tenía que olvidarte.- Se sinceró. No tenía sentido mentirle en eso, sólo sería perjudicial para sí mismo.

-Eso no es excusa, Black.

-Lo sé, pero estaba cansado de despertarme todos los días excitado por haber soñado contigo- le susurró, de manera muy sensual en el oído. Leah se sonrojó.

Consiguió apartarse de él y se dispuso a marcharse directa a su casa y ponerse algo de ropa.

-Eres mía, y lo sabes- gritó.

-Sigue soñando, Jacob.- Contestó, entre divertida y fastidiada, dándose la vuelta, mirándole.

-Has vuelto a _follar _conmigo- Sin saber por qué, le dolió que se refiriera de esa manera a lo que acababan de hacer.

-Estaba cansada de despertarme todos los días excitada por haber soñado contigo- En cuanto repitió sus palabras anteriores, se arrepintió. Antes de darse cuenta, Jacob estaba a su lado, y seguía desnudo.

-¿Sueñas conmigo?- Preguntó, divertido.

Leah no contestó.

-Sabes que es inevitable, Leah. Necesitamos estar juntos.

-Quizás lo sea, pero mientras yo no tenga esa necesidad estaré los más alejada de ti que pueda.- Gruñó, alejándose completamente de él, e internándose en el bosque.

-¿A quién quieres engañar?- Susurró, sabiendo perfectamente que ella le había oído.

Suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó hacia su casa. Le dolía el rechazo continuo de Leah. Ella estaba interesada en él, lo sabía de sobra. Además de que no podía evitarlo.

A él tampoco le gustaba la situación. No le gustaba que Leah tuviese que fijarse en él sólo porque su instinto la obligaba. No quería sólo su cuerpo por mucho que se hubiese estado obligando a pensar en ello. La quería a ella, completamente.

Estaba cansado de la historia, cansado de que se repitiera. Discutían, se alejaban, alguno de los dos se ponía terriblemente celoso, _hacían el amor _y volvían a discutir.

Leah se tumbó en su cama después de darse una larga ducha, pero el olor de Jacob seguía por todo su cuerpo.

Le fastidiaba tanto su posesividad, pero lo que más le molestaba era que ella sentía que era de él.

Todo era una auténtica locura.

Y no quería pensar ni por un momento, en las cosquillas que estaba empezando a sentir en su vientre cuando la tocaba, cuando le veía e incluso cuando pensaba en él.

No quería pensar en que esa atracción sexual se estaba empezando a convertir en otra cosa.

No podía pensar ni por medio segundo que quizás, y sólo quizás, estaba empezando a enamorarse de Jacob...

...Porque eso, simplemente, era imposible, ¿no?

* * *

**Dios, hacía meses y meses que no actualizaba. Falta de ideas. Ni siquiera sé muy bien qué escribí aquí. No lo he revisado muy bien, acabo de terminarlo a las 3 de la mañana.**

**Disfrutadlo, si esque es posible **


	10. Chapter 10:Cómo no lo habían pensado?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en ello?**

_¡¿Cómo no había pensado antes en ello?_

Se reicriminó Leah, totalmente asustada, encerrada en uno de los cubículos del baño de chicas del instituto. Las manos le temblaban exageradamente y el corazón le latía con tanta rapidez que parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

Lágrimas causadas por el miedo se escaparon de sus ojos, y una rabia infinita la recorría. Estaba enfadada consigo misma pero también por el causante, en parte, de que se encontrara en esa situación.

No se quitaba de la cabeza la conversación que había oído en clase a penas unos minutos antes. El profesor de literatura tuvo que irse media hora antes ya que tenía que ir a algún sitio, así que les dejó el resto de la hora libre.

Los alumnos se unieron en grupos y se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades o simplemente a contarse algún que otro cotilleo. Ella no tenía ganas de meterse en ninguno de esos grupos y fingir que le interesaba lo que hablaban, cuando no era cierto.

Buscó su Ipod en la mochila y lo encendió, cuando se iba a colocar el auricular en la oreja, oyó algo en la conversación que mantenían sus compañeras a su lado que la dejó helada.

-...sí, hay que ser tonta. Mira que quedarse embarazada a los 17. ¿No entienden que hay muchos métodos anticonceptivos hoy en día?

Dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor y notó como la clase se le venía encima.

Salió corriendo de allí y se encerró en el baño, tremendamente asustada.

_¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? _ Se limpió las lágrimas, dando paso a otras más. Claro, era muy divertido pelearse con Jacob y después acabar haciéndolo en medio del bosque, sí, muy divertido.

¿Condones? ¿Para qué?

-Jodeeeeer.- quiso gritarlo, pero no quería que nadie la oyera.

El timbre sonó, indicando la hora del almuerzo. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en comida o en cualquier otra cosa.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, o eso se repetía constantemente. Habia un 50% de probabilidades de que sí pudiese estar... estar... _embarazada. _Pero siguiendo esa regla, había otro 50% de que hubiese tenido suerte, a pesar de no haber usado un maldito condón, y que estuviese pasando un mal rato para nada.

Limpiando definitivamente las lágrimas salió del cubículo y se mojó la cara con agua fría. Miró su reflejo en el espejo; tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Se notaba a kilómetros que había llorado.

Algo más tranquila salió del baño. Con el caos que era la hora del almuerzo, nadie se daría cuenta de que salía del instituto, o eso creyó.

Jacob estaba apoyado en el muro del instituto, por la parte de fuera. Ese día había acabado su semana de expulsión y ya estaba planteándose irse de allí.

Todos le tenían más miedo incluso que antes, se apartaban de su camino en los pasillos y nadie sabía cómo hablarle.

No había visto a Leah en una semana, parecía que estaba escondida del mundo desde que pasó lo que pasó en el bosque. Habia deseado verla hoy, aunque sólo fuese mirarla de lejos. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba tan sólo verla para calmarse.

Parecía que sus deseos se hicieron realidad cuando la vio salir por la puerta principal. Caminaba rápido, escapándose del instituto a la vista de todos.

-¡Leah!- La llamó. No pudo evitarlo. Las palabras salieron solas, sin la orden previa de su cerebro.

Leah se congeló en un segundo. Al principio porque alguien la había pillado escapándose del instituto, pero después reconoció la voz de _él._

-¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no cualquier otro?- se susurró a sí misma, procurando que él no se enterara.

Suspiró sonoramente y se dio la vuelta, enfrentándolo. Odió a sus hormonas por revolucionarse al verlo allí, tan sexy, apoyado en el muro del instituto mirándola de _esa _manera.

Cuando empezó a excitarse con tan sólo una mirada de él, la realidad la golpeó. Reocordó que se dirigía a una farmacia, para comprar una prueba de embarazo por culpa, en parte, del hombre que tenía delante.

-¿Qué?- Fue desagradable, pero quería irse lo más rápido que pudiese, antes de que le soltara lo que le pasaba en un momento de enfado.

Jacob no contestó y se acercó a ella. Con cada paso que él daba hacia delante, ella daba dos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó, al cabo de unos minutos de "jugar al gato y al ratón".

-No me pasa nada, ¿por qué iba a pasarme algo?- Habló demasiado rápido, señal de que estaba nerviosa. No podía decirle precisamente a él sus dudas respecto a su estado.

Aunque por un momento se dijo que él debería saberlo, para que se rayara de la misma manera, o más, de lo que ella se estaba rayando.

-Has llorado.- ¿Desde cuando era tan... observador?

-Mira, Jake, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Tengo que irme.- Se dio la vuelta, marchándose y dejándolo allí.

Necesitaba quitarse la incertidumbre de encima. Cuando vio el cartel de la farmacia le entraron ganas de vomitar. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y las manos y piernas le temblaban descontroladas. Casi sin poder dar un paso abrió las puertas de cristal y entró.

Por suerte estaba vacía. Un pitido se escuchó por toda la farmacia, indicando que ella había entrado.

-Buenos días, querida- una señora regordeta salió de una habitación y se puse detrás del mostrador.- Oh, tu eres la hija de los Clearwater, ¿no?

Quiso morirse en ese momento. ¿Por qué tenía que vivir en un lugar tan pequeño donde todo el mundo se conocía?

-Eh... sí- susurró agachando la mirada. En ese momento no tenía ninguna valentía.

-¿Qué deseas?- Preguntó, tan tranquila. Se oyó el pitido indicando que alguien más había entrado al lugar. No quiso mirar quien era. Compraría lo suyo y saldría corriendo, sin mirar a nadie. Estaba muerta de miedo y vergüenza. Lo que le faltaba es que sus padres se enteraran de que estaba...

-Una... una prueba de embarazo- Ya estaba dicho. Lo soltó rápidamente. La señora no hizo ningún comentario y se metió en la habitación de la que había salido antes.

-¡¿Estás embarazada!- Se oyó un grito. Congelada, Leah se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un muy sorprendido Jacob. ¿Por qué tenia que gritarlo? Se preguntó.

-Aún no lo sé, Jacob, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?- Cuando Jacob la había seguido nunca se imaginó que acabaría entrando en una farmacia para comprar una prueba de embarazo. Lo que le llevó a pensar en la estupidez que había cometido, tres veces, al no usar ni un sólo condón.

Siempre que había estado con una chica se había cuidado, no quería sorpresas, pero con Leah todo pasaba tan rápido y estaba tan cegado por el deseo que ni siquiera lo pensó.

La farmacéutica volvió con la caja entre las manos y Leah se dio la vuelta, mirándola.

-Esta es una de las más sencillas- explicó- Sólo tienes que esperar cinco minutos, si sale una línea rosa no estás embarazada. Si te sale dos líneas sí lo estás. Te aconsejo que esperes un poco más porque a veces la segunda línea tarda en aparecer.

Tras pagarlo y con un débil "gracias" salieron de la farmacia.

-Puedes irte. Te llamaré cuando tenga el resultado.-Comunicó Leah aún nerviosa. No podía negar que se sentía más tranquila con Jacob a su lado, pero no quería que nadie, mas que ella misma, supiese el resultado. Por ahora.

-No.- Fue lo único que dijo, siguiéndola. Leah se paró en seco.

-Jacob vete.

-No voy a dejarte sola en esto.- El corazón de ella se saltó un latido tras esas palabras.- También es mi culpa.

La agarró del brazo y siguió caminando sin soltarla.

Jacob estaba deseando sin parar, en su interior, que diera negativo. No se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de tener un hijo, pero sabía que no lo quería. No en ese momento. Era una locura. Las manos empezaron a humedecérseles, pero no soltó el brazo de Leah.

La llevó, tras muchas quejas de parte de ella, a su casa. Allí nadie los molestaría y podría hacerse la prueba tranquila.

Leah se dirigió directamente al baño, sin esperar que Jacob la siguiera.

-No pretenderás quedarte, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, sacando el aparato de la caja, y mirando las instrucciones.

-Sí- aclaró Jacob, apoyándose en el lavabo.

-Y una mierda, Jake. Vete fuera. ¡Ahora!- Gritó, hastiada. Podría poner ese día como el peor de su vida. Le miró desafiante, con una mano en la cadera y la otra sujetando la prueba.

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte.

-No jodas Jacob Black. ¡No pienso dejar que mires _como meo en un palo_!- Gritó. Estaba muy cabreada, cada segundo más. Jacob empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Eres una bestia. Tranquila, me daré la vuelta. No te miraré _mear en un palo. _

-Pero lo escucharás. ¡Fuera!

Él no se movió. Siguió mirándola con esa sonrisa divertida y la burla reflejada en sus ojos marrones. Leah lo maldijo con todas las palabras que se conocía y suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse, varias veces. Viendo que los gritos y la furia no servían con él, intentaría probar otra técnica.

Un poco más relajada se acercó a él. Alzó la mirada, suavizándola y mordiéndose la lengua fuertemente notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos. Se había echo sangre, pero era la única manera.

-Por favor... Me da mucha vergüenza- Sus mejillas se colorearon sin proponérselo.

Jacob se derritió al verla así. Sabía que era un truco de ella, pero igualmente nunca imaginó verla así. Se veía frágil, mordiéndose el labio, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos aguados.

Decidió seguirle el juego.

-Está bien. Esperaré fuera.- Se rindió, dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se dejó caer en ésta, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido. Estaba acojonado, y no le importaba admitirlo.

Si realmente Leah estuviese embarazada... ¿qué harían? Se suponía que ellos debían estar juntos por eso mismo, para tener hijos lobos y que la raza no se extinguiera. Pero era demasiado pronto. Además, ni siquiera estaban juntos.

Leah le odiaba, a pesar de que él se estuviese _enamorando de ella_.

Sí, enamorando.

Nunca pensó que le pasaría eso, y mucho menos con Leah. No era instinto, por ese maldito instinto animal en ese momento estaba esperando conocer el resultado que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre o lo dejaría todo tal y como estaba.

El instinto era el que le obligaba a cogerla y tirársela en medio del bosque, pero eso no era lo que creaba ese sentimiento que tenía de verla, de saber que estaba ahí, de protegerla y sobre todo de... quererla.

Se sacudió esas ideas de la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba pasando.

-¿Jake?- Oyó la voz de Leah, al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Has terminado?- Preguntó, ansioso.

-Estoy esperando el resultado.

-¿Quieres que entre?

-No. Sólo quiero hablar.- Se le notaba la voz rota, como si fuese a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.- Tengo miedo, Jake.

El corazón de Jacob se saltó un latido. No conocía esa parte de Leah, y dudaba que ella misma la conociese. Siempre se veía tan segura de sí mismaa, tan fuerte...

-Va a ser negativo, Leah- quiso tranquilizarla con esas palabras y tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

-¿Y si sale positivo?

-Pues, me pondré un condón la próxima vez- A Leah se le escapó una lágrima cuando él dijo eso.

-Capullo-susurró. Jacob sonrió.

Se apartó de la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse. Leah salió del baño con la cabeza gacha y la prueba en la mano.

No le miró. No habló.

-Leah...- No pudo seguir hablando ya que ella levantó la cabeza y vio las lágrimas surcando su cara. Se asustó. Se le encogió el corazón y le temblaron las piernas.

Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Leah.

-¡No estoy embarazada!- Gritó.

Jacob nunca negaría el alivio que sintió al oír esas palabras. Abrazó a Leah fuertemente e incluso la levantó del suelo, dando vueltas con ella. La dejó en el suelo y no pudo resistirse a agarrarle la cara y besarla profundamente.

Leah no se lo impidió. Lo necesitaba. Correspondió a su beso e incluso lo intensificó, enredando su lengua contra la de él.

Cuando empezó a sentir el deseo en su vientre, le apartó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó él, contrariado.

-Esto no cambia nada, Jacob. Es más, me hace alejarme de ti aún más.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No puedo arriesgarme a que nos den otra vez esos ataques de... lujuria y acabemos como hoy.

-No volverá a pasar. Haré lo que sea para que no pase...- Leah pudo notar la duda en su voz.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

Leah se alejó y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

-Leah, espera. No te vayas.

Ella no le hizo caso, cerrando la puerta y marchandose de allí.

En su interior quería que él saliese a buscarla. Si iba tras ella, quizás intentaría hacerle caso a todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él. Quizás escuchase todo lo que su cabeza intentaba ocultar.

Pero eso sólo si él salía antes de que cruzase la verja que la sacaría de allí. Inconscientemente aminoró el paso, deseando con cada fibra de su cuerpo oir la puerta a su espalda abrirse.

* * *

**:)**


End file.
